


【魔法学院文学】未命名 - Part I

by Aozumi_Tsuki



Series: 魔法学院文学(随缘更新) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki
Summary: 下午的安排就是去冶金工坊挑选魔法杖. 接待一百多个人对家大业大的冶金工坊来说并不是很大的事情, 伊斯若站在另一个女孩后面排队. 灵敏的听觉让她又得到了不少消息, 比如第一年的选拔标准究竟是什么——究竟是什么呢? 有一种说法是自己魔法适性太高或者太低的人都不能接触魔法杖, 不然会扰乱上层世界的秩序.
Series: 魔法学院文学(随缘更新) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865920
Kudos: 1





	【魔法学院文学】未命名 - Part I

“——为新的一年！”礼堂里的钟声指向十二点的一刻, 精灵的手指让桌上的盛宴由隐形变成可见.

头发半白、戴着星星图案小丑帽的老校长在两旁散落的礼花中走下讲台, 举着手中装满了冰冻橙汁的保温瓶, 和每一桌的学生们轮番碰杯.

“现在我们还剩下多少人?”

“每张桌子坐十个人, 连十二张桌子都没坐满.”

喧闹声中伊斯若听到同桌人的低语, 显然这个答案令在座所有人都感到有些不寒而栗.

这是入学的第二年. 第一年老校长为他们每个人定制的小丑帽足足有261顶——第一年过去, 只遴选出一半的学生, 而遣返了余下的那些, 其中就包括伊斯若在第一年好不容易混熟的两个朋友. 她们之间的友谊终结于告别时的一句“我们还会见面的, 一定”, 要重新交朋友对于伊斯若来说并不是一件很容易的事, 这一桌并没有她喊得出名字的同学, 旁边一桌也没有, 再旁边一桌——

——琉柯就坐在那里. 光是看他一眼, 就让伊斯若觉得眼眶像着了火一样, 不敢再多停留.

“我就知道! 明年还能见到你的.”放假前, 琉柯和她拥抱作别. 一个月的假期里她用固形后的一次性纸鸟给他送去了两封信, 也都得到了得体且用心的回复(虽然, 那是通过下层世界的邮局寄回来的).

也许, 她不应该有什么不满足.

琉柯和他旁边的那名男子看起来关系很不错. 是叫做凯诺斯吧, 那个召唤出的幻灵是蝴蝶的男生, 以第二名的优秀生身份通过了学力测试. 其他方面的成绩也十分斐然, 比如交女朋友和写捣蛋程序……

校长已经走到了这一桌, 而伊斯若还没往杯子里倒任何饮料, 桌上的橙汁、柚子汁瓶也已经都空了, 只有黄油啤酒罐头里面还有东西. 她匆忙地往杯子里倒了些, 引来同桌人的好奇目光. 在下层世界, 十五六岁的孩子不允许喝酒, 只是来了丁格鲁, 没有人会管这个.

“我们能够接触魔法杖了吗?”学生们急切地向校长询问.

“当然, 我的孩子们! 不过你们要答应我, 要善用它, 好吗?”老校长的小丑帽竖起两只尖角, 向学生们示好.

“好!”大家在欢呼声中举杯, 碰杯, 一饮而尽.

下午的安排就是去冶金工坊挑选魔法杖. 接待一百多个人对家大业大的冶金工坊来说并不是很大的事情, 伊斯若站在另一个女孩后面排队. 灵敏的听觉让她又得到了不少消息, 比如第一年的选拔标准究竟是什么——究竟是什么呢? 有一种说法是自己魔法适性太高或者太低的人都不能接触魔法杖, 不然会扰乱上层世界的秩序.

“嗨, 我确信我没有问过你的名字. 我叫汤, 很高兴认识你.”排在她前面的女生主动向她打招呼. 她一头棕发, 浅绿色眼睛, 很可爱. 伊斯若的直觉觉得她人不坏.

“我是伊斯若, 很高兴认识你.”

“想要什么样的魔法杖?”她在友好地找话题.

“普普通通的就行.”和她本人一样. 不太好也不太糟.

挑到心仪魔法杖的人已经迫不及待摆弄了起来, 竖起魔法杖就是一击魔炮, 却被对方横过来的魔法杖反射了回去.

“哦不……请别这样, 你会把我好不容易修好的屋顶又拆了的.”工坊主人出面阻止他们, 这只会让年轻好动的少年们把战场转移到屋外.

“哪一把好看?”汤高兴地举着两把漂亮纤巧的魔法杖, 问伊斯若她的看法.

“都好看.”伊斯若的答案和陪女朋友逛商场的男性的看法一样毫无价值.

“就这把吧.”汤选中了一把小巧的, 透明如琉璃般的魔法杖.

“很适合你.”伊斯若发自内心地赞美她.

轮到自己的时候, 伊斯若随便挑了一把胡桃木制的魔法杖, 看起来古旧且死气沉沉, 完全是汤那款的对立面.

“魔法杖就像是……像是wifi信号增强器, 如果我对下层世界的理解没什么偏差的话.”

校长艰难的比喻让台下所有学生感到滑稽, 又笑不出来. 他的意思很好懂, 魔法杖只是导流媒介, 真正的魔力是由人自身发出的. 想通这一点, 这些五花八门材质的魔法杖也只是冶金工坊用来合理加价的工具罢了.

挑选完魔法杖, 开学典礼这一天的安排就算是结束了. 汤和伊斯若结伴回宿舍的时候, 汤问她要不要同住, 伊斯若(没有表现出来, 但内心)充满感激地答应了. 丁格鲁的地主是个大奸商, 地租价格昂贵, 去年人多时, 住的是四人一间, 如今只需要两人一间.

伊斯若尝试着用魔法杖把行李搬进房间, 很快失败并放弃, 老老实实地等待电梯.

她正要将第二只箱子一起搬进去的时候, 却发现有人已经帮她把箱子搬了进来, 还关上了电梯门.

“……谢谢.”认出了乐于助人的是谁, 她的语气完全暴露了她的尴尬.

“好久不见.”艾德里安朝她微笑, “再见到你很高兴.”

尴尬的气氛在狭小的电梯里蔓延.

“放在这里就可以了.”伊斯若抓着两个箱子的把手, 他懂人心地帮她摁着电梯, 自己没有跟出来.

“是我, 我回来了.”伊斯若踉跄地推着两个箱子进去.

本来躺在床上的汤听见敲门声, 光速爬了起来,“这里宽敞极了!”她帮着伊斯若把箱子推进来安置好, 这时刚关上的门又响起了敲门声.

“进来!”

艾德里安推着汤的一车箱子走了进来.


End file.
